Patient simulator manikins have proven a useful element in health care training, especially for emergency procedures such as resuscitation.
Various different forms of patient simulator manikins have been developed to assist in such emergency training. The available simulators range from relatively simple and inexpensive manikins useful for basic “part task” training, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,864 assigned to Asmund S, Laerdal A/S. The simulator disclosed provides a simulation of the torso, head, trachea and lungs for practicing cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The manikin disclosed is static, and somewhat unrealistic. Other available is patient simulator manikins utilise complex computer controlled systems to provide more realistic environments, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,728 assigned to the University of Florida. Such complex manikins, whilst being realistic, are typically extremely complex and prohibitively expensive.